The Diamond Senshi
by sarasama13
Summary: After Sailor Galaxia completed her task to return the Star Seeds, she decided to make a detour on Earth with Chibi Chibi. But she immediately finds out that she teaches in the same school as Sailor Moon! And two new Senshi are there! New story!
1. The Newbies in AzabuJuuban

Note: I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, I'd make this plot on TV!

(c) Sailor Diamond- sarasama13

The universe was filled with beautiful clamoring stars. Each and every one of them had their own shine, regardless of size or position. Since the battle between Sailor Moon and Chaos ended, Galaxia has been doing her part to return the Star Seeds to their rightful owners. Chibi Chibi came along with her. Suddenly, she saw a two shooting stars merge out from another faraway universal system going to Earth.

"Chibi Chibi-chan, how about we go to Earth for a while?" she smiled. The little girl just smiled and said "Chibi Chibi!" as a sign of approval.

Next morning.

"Class," Haruna-sensei said. "We are going to have two new students and one new teacher."

"New teacher?!" Usagi moaned. She's not gonna like this at all.

Just then, two students walked in the classroom. One had short hair and had an eclipse-like brooch while the other one has a low ponytail and had a diamond brooch. The new teacher walked in later, with her hair colour orange and blood red. She also tied her hair in a messy bun and was holding Chibi Chibi.

"Alright, I'm gonna leave you guys! I can't take it anymore with Usagi's failing grades!" Haruna-sensei wailed out of the class.

The new teacher just stared at her.

"Hello, I'm Seiun Kouhi. Nice to meet you," she smiled.

Usagi can't take her eyes off the new teacher. She's so beautiful, so elegant...and she's holding Chibi Chibi?! Alright, Usagi thought, that totally dropped me from gaping at teachers. But what was Chibi Chibi doing here?

"I'm Takahashi Michiyo! Nice to meet you! HAHAHA!" the eclipse-broached person said in a loud tone.

"I'm Hamano Ayumi, pleasure to see you all." the diamond-broached one said.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"TSUKINO USAGI!!!"

"Y-yesh, Seiun-san...?"

Seiun-san rubbed her temples and groaned. Never in her whole life had she seen such...crap! On such a simple astronomy paper!

"Tell me, Usagi, where is the Sun?" she said sarcastically.

"Er..." she tried to guess her way out. From the back of her, Ami Mizuno tried to signal her about something, but Seiun-san didn't notice.

".......in the Pocha Game...?"

That was the last straw.

"..............."

"OUT! YOU'LL STAND THERE FOR THE REST OF THE PERIOD!" the teacher shouted.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Miss Usagi-san, I think you should study...I can help you in astronomy.." Hamano walked up to her. Usagi looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"REALLY?! WOW! You're great! You're astronomy-tastic!" Usagi lost control. Hamano gave a sweatdrop.

Just when minutes passed by, Takahashi caught Hamano tutoring Usagi in a very fun way. Usagi seemed to be enjoying the lesson.

"Hamano!"

"*gasp!* w...what, Takahashi-chan..." Hamano shuddered.

" I told you not to tutor anyone! You're the smartest in this subject, why give away the knowledge you have earned!?" she scolded the meek one.

"Because....because they deserve to learn it!" she retorted.

" Don't answer back to me, Hamano-chan! I'm older than you and I'm clearly stronger than you!" she shouted.

"Yes....I'm sorry, Usagi-chan.."

"It's alright, Hamano-chan." Usagi frowned at Takahashi.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere in the universe, Sailor Chaos appeared out of nowhere. Sailor Chaos blasted at a planet and gave an evil laugh.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Outside, Seiun Kouhi was relaxing with Chibi Chibi, who was saying Chibi Chibi while eating sweets. This Seiun Kouhi is actually Galaxia in disguise. Usagi happened to walk past the teacher and saw Chibi Chibi with her.

"Excuse me, Seiun-san, she..."

"Oh, her? She's Chibi Chibi." she smiled.

"Chibi Chibi," Chibi Chibi walked to Usagi and pointed at Galaxia. Galaxia was shocked to see Chibi Chibi point at her like somebody familiar. She flung her hands to the ground as a sign of utter defeat. But the blur Usagi didn't notice that.

"Minna, may I take..your Star Seeds!" a voice shouted.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Usagi panicked. How can she henshin without her sensei seeing? Seiun also panicked, and both ended up saying their make up transformations instead of an excuse to go out.

"MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!"

"SAFFER POWER! MAKE UP!"

They both henshin and both were staring at each other like they'd seen a ghost.

"Sailor Moon...?" Sailor Galaxia pointed.

"Sailor Galaxia...?" Sailor Moon wailed.

"Matte, no time for henshin!" the youma appeared. "Boring henshin! Take Star Seed straight away!"

Uh-oh. Those wasn't the right words. Sailor Moon and Sailor Galaxia were now totally pissed.

"BORING HENSHIN!?!" they both retorted.

"I'm gonna destroy you! Galactica Inflation!" Sailor Galaxia attacked.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon joined.

"AAAAAH! STUPID SENSHI!" and the youma disappeared.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So you've came back, Sailor Galaxia," Sailor Moon smiled.

"Yes, I already completed my task. But that won't stop me from being mean to you as your teacher!"

"What?! Oh, come on, pleaseeee...."

"No! No way, not now, not ever, unless you study real hard!"

"Anyways, welcome back, Sailor Galaxia. I wonder about my friends though."

"I'm sure you can tick them through." Galaxia winked. Sailor Moon whined.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A voice came from the school classroom.

"I don't wanna be a Senshi! Don't force me to henshin!"

"You don't have to. Seeing as you already accepted me as the strongest, my friend."

"But..."

"You just said you don't wanna be a Senshi, right?"

"Yes.."

"So, I'm helping you to stop! Relax, and just follow me. It's worthless of you being a Senshi if your planet has been destroyed."

"Ok..."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This is my first time...so please, tell me what you think of it! I'm still a lousy beginner, and I don't really have that much experience, but tell me what you want it to happen or leave a comment! ^^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Diamond Power! Make Up!

Chapter Two: Diamond Power! Make Up!

"Morning, Usagi-chan!"

"Morning Minako-chan, Mako-chan, Ami-chan!"

"Good morning, Usagi-chan!" Hamano greeted.

"Morning, Hamano-chan!"

Takahashi nudged her. Hard. She didn't want Hamano to mix with anyone.

"I..I'll be going now. Have a nice day, Usagi-chan, Ami-chan, Minako-chan, Mako-chan."

"Alright! See you during lunch?"

"That would be great."

In the classroom, Chibi Chibi was sitting on Usagi's lap. When Usagi did an error, Chibi Chibi pointed it out for her. Seiun-san purposely put Chibi Chibi there so that Usagi will score higher, but when the results came....

"T-S-U-K-I-N-O U-S-A-G-I!!!!"

"What is it now?!"

"Such a simple question and you don't know?! Oh yes, there's a mistake here, here, here, here and here, here and HERE!!!" and she put a big X on her paper.

"GALAXIA!!!"

The whole class went O.o .

"URESAI!!! OUT! OUT! OUUUUUTTTT!"

That was it. Seiun Kouhi lost her temper on the poor Tsukino Usagi.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Excuse me, Seiun-san?" Hamano called her.

"Yes?"

"How do you do this question?"

"Oh, it's pretty easy. You do this, this and that."

"Oh, thanks! You know.."

"Yes?" Seiun started to be curious.

"I often wonder about what you teach, and what's in the night sky. There are many constellations, many worlds which I don't know of. I just wish I could've seen more..."

"It's endless."

"What?" Hamano was shocked.

"The whole universe is endless, and it's a very beautiful sight to see. But there are some things that you best not try to find out. They are very bad things, worse than humans themselves. They can cause the destruction of almost anything in the galaxy." Seiun stated.

"You sound as if you'd been in space yourself, sensei!" Hamano giggled.

And Seiun Kouhi giggled along with her student, her universal loving student.

_Maybe she'll love the universe as much as I do. She's something special, that girl._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Hamano left the corridors, suddenly, four figures appeared before Seiun. Seiun was extra careful, fearing that they were youma. Just as when she was about to yell "Saffer Power!", a mouse-like voice cut off her planned attack.

"Chuu! Sailor Galaxia-sama! It's us! The Sailor Animamates!" Chuuko Nezu wailed.

"Sailor...Iron Mouse??" Seiun was shocked.

"Don't forget us, Sailor Tin Nyanko, Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Aluminium Siren!"

"Minna, it's so good to see you!" Seiun said with tears in her eyes. Chibi Chibi was very happy and kept saying "Chibi Chibi Chibi!!!" Sailor Tin Nyanko went to comfort the weeping queen.

"We are all here, and we've been searching for you. Our Golden Queen, we pledged that we will serve you through eternity." Sailor Lead Crow promised.

"But I made you do horrible things! I...I did so many errors!" Seiun said between stiffled sobs.

"Don't forget, you did your task, returning all our Star Seeds, replenishing the planets that had been destroyed..."

"and so on, so on!" Sailor Iron Mouse continued.

"Alright, welcome back, you guys!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"YOUMIE YOUMA!!"

The Inner Senshi, Sailor Moon rushed in just to see the Sailor Animamates and Sailor Galaxia.

"Galaxia, we heard from Sailor Moon that you turned into the good side!" Sailor Jupiter said teasingly.

"Not quite," Galaxia smirked.

"GASPIES! SKIRTS TOO SHORT! DESTROY SENSHI! TAKE STAR SEEDS! WHEEEEE!" and the youma blasted them with really heavy blasts. There are ropes, powered ropes that binded all of them. Sailor Galaxia couldn't fight, she saw through the youma and gasped.

"Sailor Moon! That's not really a youma! That's a young boy!" she shouted.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh no!" All the senshi gasped.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't know whether I should do this. I sworn that I wouldn't be a senshi, and there are so many who are trapped there..."

"Diamond Princess, they need your help! They need Sailor Diamond!" a Sailor Power Guardian encouraged her Princess.

"You're right. I can't just abandon my duty as a Senshi. I just can't!" Her Sailor Power Guardian smiled at her wise decision.

_"DIAMOND POWER! MAKE UP!!!"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"DON'T MOVE!"

"Youmie?"

"I'm a neglected star from outside the Solar System, a destroyed planet as my wound! The Senshi of Perfection, Sailor Diamond! The diamond will never crack!" Sailor Diamond said.

All the Senshi gasped at the sight of her. She looked just like a Star, a shimmering star of perfection. She was in Eternal form with a diamond on her bow. Her outfit was yellow and white, and she has two diamonds on her hair. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"YOUMA DON'T LIKE BRIGHT COLOURS! ATTACKIE!" and the youma blasted her with a Star Seed stealing energy. The youma...missed.

"Diamond Famous Flash!" she attacked.

"AAAAAAIEEE!" the youma wailed and turned into the little boy. The little boy woke up few minutes later, and saw Sailor Diamond there.

"Are you alright?" Diamond asked.

"Yep, but why save me? I'm very weak in everything. I can't do this, or that, or that!" he sobbed. Sailor Diamond put her two hands on his shoulders.

"You must try to do everything when you're still young. Be strong, and don't let anyone control you. Your friends and family are there to guide you in every way. so be confident in yourself." she smiled.

"Okay! Thank you!" and he ran away.

"Sailor Diamond..." Sailor Galaxia gasped. Sailor Diamond turned around just to see Sailor Galaxia's mouth gaping wide open.

"Sailor Galaxia?!"

"Sailor Diamond!"

Diamond stared at the very person who formerly stole all the Star Seeds of the Galaxy.

"I have to go, I can't stay here for long. Goodbye Sailor Galaxia! Farewell, senshi!" and she left. Starlights Ninja Style.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's chapter two. I think it sucked, but i did enjoy doing this! Please rate and comment! ^^


	3. The Meeting in Usagi's House

I do not own Sailor Moon. The great Takeuchi Naoko did!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three: Revelations of the Past

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bleep...bleep!"

The top floor of Ginga TV has a really strange black phone that ringed on 11.45 in the morning."

"Yes?"

"Boss Kouhi, Producer Nezu would like to see you."

"Alright. I'll be down shortly."

Sigh, she thought. Why of all people, does SHE have to be the boss of Ginga TV? The great Galaxia, the golden Queen, the boss of a television company? It would be any body's dream but...

"NEZUUU!" she screamed.

"Eeep!" Nezu flinched. "G--galaxia...sama!!!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME NEZU! I'M SEIUN KOUHI!"

"Kouhi...sama..."

"How did all these papers get on my desk?! It's worse than being possessed by Chaos, I just wish I was evil again!" she bellowed in her ear.

"Ah! NO! NO! It's because it's a TV company, with all the bills, insurance, cable tv..."

"....cable tv? I won't ask. Why did you call me for?"

"Oh, here's a letter from Tsukino Usagi..."

"...a.k.a. Sailor Mooooon!" said Reiko Aya prancing around with a bento box. Karasuam Akane tried to stop her from knocking into things as she danced, but she seemed fine without her. In fact, it was Akane who broke most of the things! Suzu Nyanko just sighed, what did she do to deserve some lame colleagues?

"I see. Lemme open..."

*grlll.*

The Animamates stared at their leader.

"Sorry...guess I'm just hungry." Kouhi scratched her head. The Animamates burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Don't worry, my Queen! We'll make sure you're all full and ready to go!" Aya squealed.

"Aya-chan, if you do that, she'll get fat." Karasuma sneered.

"Really, Karasuma-chan....oh, I'm so depressed...I want to eat with everybody!"

"Make me some tuna, anchovies and sardines, Siren!" Nyanko pushed.

"Make me some cheeeeeseeeeey fondue!" Nezu smiled.

"....hmm....you can make me some pasta, Aya-chan." Kouhi said.

"Kouhi-sama?"

"Oh, sorry, I can't call you 'chan', is it?" Kouhi sighed.

"No, no, it's just..." Nezu reassured her.

"CALL US CHAN EVERYTIME!!!" Nyanko burst out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" they laughed while having their lunch at the pantry in the TV company.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After lunch.

"Let's see....To Miss Seiun Kouhi, please come to my house and bring all of your friends. We (the Solar System Senshi and Kinmokusei Senshi) are curious about something...and it

concerns you. Please come with the cake that Siren handed to me last Wednesday. From Tsukino Usagi, Eternal Sailor Moon."

The Golden Queen just stared at the letter. Suzu snatched the letter and three of the Animamates gasped.

"Her kanji's lousy. We'd better get there before the crybaby Moon Princess gets here herself. Then we'll have to share the meeting room!" Kouhi laughed.

"That's true, Suzu. Now can you please get my sunglasses? It's very hot out there.

"Alright, your highness." she skipped away.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Tsukino residence, 6.30 p.m.

The streets were quite jammed, and Siren was driving. Lead Crow scolded her to be more careful because she's driving while eating.

"SIREN! Stop eating! You're not good in driving with one hand!"

"But I'm so hungry!"

"There's food in Sailor Moon's house! You could get us all killed!"

"I wouldn't be hurt at all," Nyanko boasted to Iron Mouse.

"I wouldn't either." Kouhi spoke up.

Everybody fell silent. Siren stopped eating and paid attention to the road. She didn't want her Golden Queen to die in a car accident! Who knows, that type of thing will be ridiculed in the Universe! It'll be like "Strongest Senshi Died in Flimsy Car Accident" or something! Siren then drove carefully to Usagi's house. They can see a really pissed off Seiya at the front.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?! GALAXIA!" he bellowed.

"Sorry, I got a lot of paperwork to do in the TV station. Call me Kouhi." she said.

"Kouhi...?"

"Anything's fine, dimmed Starlight." she retorted.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What took you so long?!" Usagi wailed.

"The Starlight asked me the same thing!" Kouhi spat.

"You're really going to be like Usagi, Seiya." Yaten and Taiki laughed. Seiya made a face. But the Animamtes weren't satisfied. They didn't come here for fun. It regarded their Queen, and they didn't want to waste time.

Nyanko didn't say a word, she just strangled Usagi hard.

"Why did we come here for, Moon Princess?!" and stopped strangling her when she felt Galaxia's eyes rest on her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chibi Chibi came with snacks. It seemed that Kouhi brought her around wherever she went. The house was pretty packed with Solar System Senshi, Kinmoku Senshi and the Animamates.

"We wanted to know why you were shocked when we saw that new Senshi." Usagi asked.

"It was a very long time ago. I was still possessed by Chaos. Outside the galaxy, I saw a planet shining like the brightest star in the Universe. When I decided to visit that planet, I saw the planet's Princess. She was giving the shine to the planet! She was Princess Seraphine, Sailor Diamond!"

"But I was consumed by greed. While the Princess helped a young girl find her doll in secret, I killed the girl in front of her eyes. The Princess was horrified and turned to me. That beautiful, glowing Princess. I was awed by her beauty. But I only wanted her shine. We fought to the death, and she had a friend. That friend attacked with her but the Princess put her aside for safety. She used her most powerful attack, the Diamond Power, but..."

"But what...?" Usagi cooed.

"I took her Star Seed before she could attack." Kouhi broke down and cried.

The Animamates comforted the weeping Queen. They knew that the harsh possession of Chaos affected her toe most. The Starlights were shocked, but Seiya went up to Galaxia and slapped her.

"Don't cry! Sailor Diamond is still alive! It's over now!" he said angrily. "How could you give up hope?! Her planet must be revived by the Galaxy Cauldron!"

Iron Mouse stood up quietly.

"If you can't take it, I suggest you leave." Nyanko sighed.

"No, Nyanko." Iron Mouse scowled.

Nyanko and the Animamates were in shock.

"If you must know, Sailor Star Fighter, we fear something. We fear that if Sailor Diamond is here and her Star Seed is with our Queen, then she might be living with an artifact. We are not sure yet, but we're trying to find out. A Senshi can't live without a Star Seed. If you live without a Star Seed for too long, your powers will be affected and you might be destroyed with your fading powers. No being is an exception." she said in a cold tone.

"Iron Mouse..." Nyanko said. She didn't know Iron Mouse knew so much.

"If that's what you wanted to know about Sailor Diamond, then that's all." Kouhi said while sipping her tea.

"Arigato, Galaxia-chan." Usagi said. Rei and the others also thanked the Animamates for coming, and they went back to the TV station.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Third chapter! Please rate and review! After I get a few reviews, I'll make the 4th chapter!


	4. Auditions and Talents Scouts

Chapter 4: Auditions and Talent Scouts.

Author's Note: I just received two wonderful reviews from Walks In Faith and Celeste-Love! Walks In Faith told me to improvise it, and that's what I'll try to do! Thanks for the advice! I'll gladly try to put the story in more detail!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

9.30 a.m. in school.

The class were suddenly brought in an uproar. A few students spoke here, a few spoke there and most of them started to riot. Usagi and her friends went up to Usagi's old friend Naru to check it out. Naru was holding a brochure that had very small font.

"Naru-chan, what are you holding?" Usagi asked promptly.

"Usagi-chan!" Naru turned. "Did you get this brochure yet???"

A few seconds later, Usagi started to have tears in her eyes. Her friends were a bit taken aback and muttered "Uh-oh..."

"I DIDN'T GET A BROCHURE?! OH NO! I'M SUPPOSED TO GET IT!" Usagi wailed. Then she turned to Ami, Makoto and Minako. "You guys are meanies!!!" she pouted.

"We didn't do anything to you, Usagi-chan!" Ami stated. "You were in Seiun-san's house the whole week for tuition!" The others nodded their heads while taking brochures from their pockets. They even waved them at Usagi's face!

"Then tell me, Ami-chan, why did I even go there...?" she put a face.

"Because you failed astronomy many times! And we couldn't teach you!" Ami sighed.

"Stupid astronomy, if only Seiun-san gave me good grades...that would help!" but as she said that, a figure appeared behind Usagi. Her friends pointed repeatedly at the figure, but Usagi went on muttering. Makoto then made hand signs, at first when Makoto made a "behind you" sign, she thought that there were many brochures at the back. Then when that didn't work, she tried to do a "teacher behind you" sign, but she thought that the teachers were having a party in the staffroom. Finally, Makoto slapped her head and showed her her past test results and made a teacher like gesture. Usagi was blur for a moment, but when she turned around, she understood, and practically shook in fear.

"Miss Tsukino-san, I think you'd probably want a one-way ticket out?" Seiun Kouhi appeared behind her with an angry look. She even brought two buckets of water with her and Chibi Chibi helped her carry one. Usagi ended up being thrown out of the class carrying the two buckets for the whole period. After that, Seiun can't help but pity the girl and sent Chibi Chibi to look after her, but not help her. The little girl waddled out and stared at Usagi for the rest of the period.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Usagi-chan," Minako caught up with her after her punishment. "Seiun-san wanted me to give you this." She handed a brochure that the other students were holding. Usagi practically cried on her knees while saying "Thank you God! Thank you!"

"She confiscated Umino's just for you!" Makoto winked. Just then, Hamano and Takahashi passed by.

"Morning, Usagi-chan!" Hamano cheerfully greeted. Takahashi also said hello, but she couldn't help scowling at Usagi.

"Morning, Hamano-chan!" Usagi said. "Did you get the brochure?"

"Yes!" Hamano said with sparkling eyes. "You see, it's a talent scout held by the Three Lights!" she squealed.

"HUH?!"

Takahashi just calmly waved the brochure at Usagi. "It's Hamano-chan's lifelong dream to be an idol singer." With that, Hamano jumped around the hall only to be controlled by Takahashi.

"And guess what! Seiun-san's one of the judges!" Minako pranced around with Hamano.

"Let's join it!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Seiya," Yaten whined. "DO we really have to host this?"

"If we want to find Sailor Diamond, then yes.." Seiya looked determined. Taiki just sighed but when Seiun walked in, they stopped slacking around. She came with Chibi Chibi as always, and brought a Star Seed with her. The Starlights gasped at the sight of the Star Seed. It looked like three diamonds attached to each other. The Star Seed has given out its light, and it was very bright that everyone had to cover their eyes due to the brightness.

"This is Sailor Diamond's Star Seed. If she comes here, who knows, the Star Seed might react to the owner." Seiun calmly stated. Chibi Chibi nodded her head in agreement.

"But are you really sure this'll work?" Taiki asked.

"It WILL work. Trust me."

"It's hard to trust you after what you did in the past." Seiya rolled his eyes.

"Rash as always, Starlight." she retorted. But she kept silent for a while. Then, Chibi Chibi took a glance at her clock and said "Chibi Chibi!"

"It's time. We'd better go."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Senshi went with Hamano and Takahashi to the auditions. Outside the exit, the Sailor Animamates were waiting for them. Lead Crow stepped up and quickly halted the Senshi.

"You can't come in, but these two can."

"But why?" Rei retorted. Nyanko went up to Rei and whispered in her ear. At first, Rei looked hesitant, but as the whispering went on, there was a look of understanding on Rei's face.

"We understand." and the Senshi looked shocked. Aluminium Siren then escorted Hamano and Takahashi in.

"I'm sorry, Senshi of the Solar System, but it's to find Sailor Diamond. If your energies are in this territory, it'll be very hard for us to locate her." Iron Mouse said.

The Senshi looked at each other and sighed, but Usagi managed to ask why. "Why are you so obsessed in finding Sailor Diamond?"

"It's because Iron Mouse here made some research of the youma we're fighting. We found out that the youma acted stupid so that we'll go easy on them as well as their boss. But they are very smart. They devised a plan to destroy us." Lead Crow said. Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako gathered around to protect Usagi. Then, Nyanko went up to Iron Mouse and whispered in her ear. All of a sudden, Iron Mouse cried. The Senshi saw this, but didn't dare ask why.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Many girls attended the auditions, but none of them caught Seiun's fancy, nor did the Star Seed glow in her hands. Chibi Chibi yawned and fell asleep on Seiun's lap. Seiun gave a little laugh at the sleeping little girl and covered her little body with her jacket. Chibi Chibi slept on with sweet dreams in her head. The Starlights didn't pay attention to the girls on stage anymore, who sang off tune and tone deaf. They instead admired Chibi Chibi for surviving the auditions 9 hours straight, then slept.

But before they could admire her any longer, a girl named Irie came up on stage. Irie smirked and said "You'll be perfect for Chaos' victims!" and transformed into a youma. The Starlights decided to transform with Seiun and put Chibi Chibi in a safe place.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER!"

"MAKER STAR POWER!"

"HEALER STAR POWER!"

"SAFFER POWER!"

But before they could even say "Make Up!", Irie already attacked them. They fell on the floor half-transformed. Hamano came on stage to see what happened and was speechless on what she saw. Galaxia made an effort to finish transforming and checked on the Star Seed and discovered that the Star Seed glowed as bright as before. Hamano's diamond brooch also glowed with it, and when the Starlights finished transforming, all four Senshi turned to see her. The Star Seed and the brooch glowed and with that, Hamano broke down and cried bitterly.

Irie quickly took the Star Seed from Galaxia's hands. The foursome gasped in horror.

"YES! A TRUE STAR SEED! AND IT'S TERRIBLY BRIGHT! CHAOS WILL LOVE THIS!" and laughed. Takahashi also went to see Hamano, and stopped at the sight of the commotion. She saw the distraught Hamano and shouted at her to get out. But Hamano wouldn't listen. She dried her tears and stood up.

Irie saw Hamano straighten herself up and said "You want to die, pathetic human? There's no way you'll save these people on the ground!"

Hamano just looked at her angrily and said the words that no other human would say. The Starlights, Galaxia and Takahashi gasped in shock as these ten words were said...

"GIVE ME BACK MY STAR SEED! DIAMOND POWER! MAKE UP!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's about it! Thunderstormie! If I left out the other improvisings, please tell me!

=D


	5. She Won't Say It

Chapter 5: She Won't Say It.

Celeste-Love couldn't wait, so I hope this lives to her expectations!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the Battle. The Next Day; in school

"Stupid!" the voice of Takahashi echoed in the hallway that evening.

"I had to! I want my Star Seed back!" Hamano retorted.

"What now, before you hated to be a Senshi, now you want it like it's your life!"

"It IS my life! I realized that even if my planet is destroyed, I still can be a Senshi!"

Takahashi looked very angry. She looked as if she wanted to blow up any second, but Hamano stood firm, clutching her Diamond brooch on her uniform.

"I am the strongest, Diamond! Whatever I say goes!" Takahashi yelled. "I am Sailor Eclipse, I am the one who gains the most power!"

"No, you are not!" Hamano finally yelped out. Takahashi seemed to grow a foot taller.

"What did you say...?"

"YOU ARE NOT THE STRONGEST SENSHI!" and a slap followed. Who hit who was still a mystery. All that can be heard were footsteps running away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Up on the roof, Sailor Galaxia (yes, she transformed) enjoyed the breeze in the evening. That was shortly cut off when she saw Hamano running up the roof. She ran to a corner and seemed to be crying. Chibi Chibi rushed to her saying "Are you alright...chibi?" Hamano's tears and weeping can only be heard. Sailor Galaxia decided to appear to her.

"Why are you crying, little girl?" Galaxia walked up to her. Hamano looked up to her. At first, she looked surprised, but wept soon afterward. Sailor Galaxia's heart softened as she saw a look in her eyes, the look of the past, the look of regret and sadness. Galaxia then took a wet handkerchief out of her pocket and held the girl's chin. On her right cheek, a red spot was visible, the look that she'd been slapped. Galaxia wiped her cheek with the handkerchief.

"You look like you had a hard day." she calmly said.

"Yes, I guess I did. But it's no big deal." Hamano said. She was smiling, but it was a bitter smile. Galaxia knew that Diamond was strong in her powers, but when it came to emotions, she'll break down and get easily defeated. Someone's abusing her emotions, and she didn't like it. But what could she do? Suddenly, the Star Seed in Galaxia's pocket started to glow, but Galaxia held it to prevent glowing.

"It is a big deal. You shouldn't give in." she muttered to her. The uniformed girl looked again, tears stopped flowing on her fair face. _It's alright, Galaxia thought. She doesn't know who I am, but I know who she is. So I think it's pretty safe._

"Are you alone, little girl?" she asked again.

"I'm not. I have a lot of company. But...." and there she cried again. Galaxia held her face almost immediately and hugged her. Hamano instantly stopped crying and looked shocked. Chibi Chibi also looked shocked and just said "Chibi Chibi". Sailor Galaxia hugged her tight and whispered to her a question she could never answer.

"Why do you always keep your emotions to yourself?" she whispered. The Star Seed reacted to the Diamond Brooch and soon, Hamano was Sailor Diamond all over again. Sailor Diamond hugged Galaxia back, this time she cried to her fully.

"Galaxia...help me..." Sailor Galaxia was shocked by these words. The infamous Sailor Diamond, the second strongest in the Universe, saying that she needs help?

"With what..?"

"I kept in mind that you took my Star Seed back when my planet was there. But I'm living like a ghost...if a Senshi lives without her Star Seed for too long..." and Galaxia gasped.

"I have your Star Seed here! I'll give it to you now!"

"NO!" she stopped her.

"Why?"

"I lived without it for long, so the Star Seed won't recognize me anymore..." she sobbed. How could this be?

"We'll find a way! We'll try to get it in!" Galaxia exclaimed. Sailor Diamond looked scared and let out three feared words.

"Chaos is back." Galaxia stopped protesting. Chaos' is back?! Where?! How?! What...but Galaxia stopped worrying about that. She only focused on the dimming Diamond in her arms.

"I'll never leave you, and I'll find a way to keep you here. I promise." With that, Sailor Diamond lulled to sleep in Sailor Galaxia's arms. Chibi Chibi rested on the arms of Galaxia as well.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The staff of Ginga TV were at their office, their shared office. Producer Nezu, Journalist Aya, Agent Suzu and Agent Karasuma sat at their desks doing paperwork. Aya felt melancholy and took her lunch out to eat. Everyone stared at her and went up to her.

"Aya-chan! You can't eat! The boss will be angry with you.." but Suzu's speech was cut off with Seiun Kouhi coming in. Seiun saw that Aya has been eating on the job but she didn't bother. In fact, Seiun took chopsticks from her pocket and took some chicken teriyaki from Aya's bento. She then popped it in her mouth, munching it.

"Nice bento, Aya-chan." she said.

"Arigato, Seiun-chan!"

The Animamates let their mouths gape WIDE OPEN. Seiun made her way out and drove her car to the school.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After school, Hamano went out alone. She only said a brief goodbye to Usagi and her pals, but when she saw Takahashi, she clutched to her Diamond brooch and turned away. Seiun got there just to see her go out. She then drove her car right up to her.

"Wanna lift?" she smiled. Hamano smiled faintly and accepted the invitation.

While Seiun was driving, she asked her many questions. Hamano answered every one of them truthfully and without hesitation. But Hamano wanted to ask her teacher a question she never would've thought of asking.

"Do you know where the stars are born?" she asked curiously. Seiun nearly stopped the car when she heard that. Finally, she decided to tell her.

"The Stars and Planets were all born in the Galaxy Cauldron. You've never heard of that, have you?"

"Nope!" she cheerfully said. "I don't know much, but I'll believe in my teacher, always!" Seiun smiled at that response. But she couldn't keep Sailor Diamond's words out of her mind, Was this Hamano Ayumi really Sailor Diamond? Was this cheerful happy-go-lucky girl really the sad given up light she knew?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Phew! This chapter is SADNEZZ! I dunno what to put at the next chapter. Reviewerz, help meeee!  
I dunno why I'm feeling sad with this chapter...sob.


	6. Etude No 4 in C Minor Diamond's Way

Chapter 6: Etude No. 4 in C# Minor- Diamond's Way

I do not own Sailor Moon. XD_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Galaxia-chan!" A figure of a young girl in a yellow dress and two diamonds on her high ponytail running to a little girl with a white dress and blondish blood-red hair at the end._

_"Seraphine-chan!" the other girl said. "Do you have time today?"_

_"I'm just buying some time for us to play!" smiled the girl by the name Seraphine. The little Galaxia smiled and tagged Seraphine. _

_"Tag! You're it!"_

_"HEY!" and they ran everywhere around the gleaming castle before them, past the flowers and past the people staring at them._

"Gasp!" Seiun woke up. _It was all a dream. But why is it about her? _Just then, Seiun flinched a little and got off her bed. She held her Saffer Crystal tight to her chest and did a fighting stance. She could've sworn that she felt...no, it can't be. She went back to sleep, this time with the Saffer Crystal in her hands.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Nyanko." Nezu called to the cat-like girl. Nyanko turned around and her expression looked bored.

"What is it now, mouse?" she scowled. Nezu held a file and behind her were the other Animamates. Surprisingly, the Outer Senshi were there too, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna. _What is this, Nyanko thought, a Universal Truce or something? But if it's led by Nezu..._

"Sailor Tin Nyanko, we all have to discuss something." Hotaru said. "Neptune sensed something in her mirror and..."

"Sensed what? It doesn't concern us!"

"It does, Nyanko!" Akane exclaimed. "It involves the Universe! Before it was the galaxy, now it's the whole Universe!"

Nyanko finally gave in. She stared at Haruka and made a face. "So, zippidydoodah. What's up?"

"We found that Chaos is heading here. Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa went to the Uranus and Neptune castles to get further analysis. It turns out that Chaos blew a very rural planet and got new minions there. After that..." Hotaru stopped.

"Then...?" Aya shuddered. Hotaru shook her head.

"We'll have to survive to know Chaos' further plans."

"Great, so we'll be here, running paperwork and fight Chaos at the same time."

"Not to mention we'll be giving up our meeting room, Nyanko!" Nezu blinked. "The Senshi will be using OUR base."

"Oh great..." Nyanko rolled her eyes. Nezu looked at her and held both of her hands.

"Trust me, it'll work. For the sake of the Universe, our sake, and for the sake of our Golden Queen." she smiled. Nyanko decided to follow her, she had no one else to trust.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seiun came back to her office just to see the Outer Senshi and her Animamates there.

"You sensed it too, didn't you? Chaos..."

"Yes, we did. Actually..." with that Akane pointed to Neptune. "She did."

"Arigatou for informing us, Neptune Princess." Seiun smiled. Michiru smiled back and put her makeup.

"I went to Hamano's house. The door's always locked and whenever I tried to call her, there were always voicemail beeps." Seiun sighed.

"It was still hard for her, Seiun-chan. The Star Seed does not recognize her anymore." Aya said.

"Yes, but..."

"You said that she's Sailor Diamond, right?" Haruka said. "Then we'll definitely need her to battle the youma and Chaos."

Seiun gave a nod of approval. The Senshi sat in the meeting room thinking and sipping tea.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In Hamano Ayumi's house, 11.31 a.m.

"Seraphine-sama!" Sailor Diamond's Sailor Power Guardian appeared in Hamano's hands. Hamano looked distraught and she had been crying last night.

"Guardian Diamond....please don't call me that anymore. I'm not the Princess anymore." she said sadly. The Sailor Power Guardian kicked her face and Hamano flinched.

"Sailor Diamond! You are the Princess Seraphine of the Diamond Planet! You are the second powerful Senshi in the Universe, below Sailor Galaxia. And you are not the type who gives up easily! Pull yourself together!" the Sailor Power Guardian said angrily. Hamano looked up and saw her answering machine. It was bleeping like crazy. She turned to her Sailor Power Guardian and hugged her.

"Arigato." she smiled. The Sailor Power Guardian smiled back. When Hamano was finally alone, she saw her answering machine and pressed the button. It seemed that her Sensei called her many times to go to a concert. She quickly got dressed and went off.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sensei!" she called out. Seiun turned around just to be face to face with her favourite student. She smiled at her and they sat at the bus station.

"So, where are we going, Sensei?" Hamano cheerfully asked.

"We are going to the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra. Unfortunately, the Orchestra has moved. So the only instrument there is the piano. But there's a guest star playing it. So I think by the rumors I've been hearing, he seems pretty good." Seiun stated. Her student had anticipating eyes.

"Piano?!" she shouted. Seiun quickly covered Hamano's mouth with her hand.

"Shh! The public will hear you!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the Orchestra, it was true enough. Seiun and Hamano looked rather depressed. They thought there was gonna at least be...well...something asides from a grand piano at the center of the stage...But there was only the black piano to be found. Suddenly, they heard a loud scream. They quickly went backstage to see what's going on.

"HE'S ON A SICK LEAVVVEE?!" the senior screeched through the phone. Hamano went up to him while observing him. Then, when she observed enough, she said out loud, "SHORT SCREECHING OBA-SAAN! (Short screeching old man!)". Seiun again put her two hands to her mouth and said "QUIET!"

When the old senior finished, he looked crestfallen. Hamano asked him why did he look depressed. He turned to her and said,

"The guest star had a car accident.....and we're out of time! We only have 5 minutes till the show! And the VIPS are already here!!!" he sobbed.

"What piece?" she curiously asked.

"This..." and he handed Chopin's Etude Op. 10 No. 4 in C# Minor. She looked at it and smiled. Then she snatched the piece from his hands.

"Don't worry, I'll play in exchange for her! (the guest star)" Seiun and the senior looked shocked. That was probably the hardest piece to play in the universe!

"Em, first, miss, the guest star is a he....and secondly, how can you play such a hard piece!?""

"Don't worry! Gimme a dress to start with and I'll be on stage real soon!" The poor senior looked as if this night's performance was going to blow up.

"Alright...in the dressing room you go..."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hamano came out with a yellow dress with her yellow diamond brooch on her chest. She looked at the piece and gave it back to the senior. The senior drank energizers and prayed for the worst. Seiun decided to watch backstage. What's worse, the TV Press were there! Many people were wondering why did the guest star didn't appear and she did? Hamano bowed to the audience and played the incredibly hard piece by heart. She played it fast, like it was supposed to be, obeyed the dynamics and even did a few hard improvisings. The audience stared at shock, for they never imagined that this girl played better than the guest star! Seiun gasped and the senior fainted.

When she was finished, she gave another bow and left backstage. Her performance were greeted with applauds and flowers were thrown. Hamano came back from the dressing room with her normal clothes and smiled at her sensei. Seiun looked blank, she looked as if she remembered something.

"Oba-san fainted already? Man, he really need to cut down on the energizer..."Hamano twitched while looking at the senior at the floor. Seiun clipped Hamano's mouth with a clothespin and said one last time,

"BE QUIET!!!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next morning, in Juban Municipal High School.

"Hey, did you see Hamano-chan play yesterday in the Orchestra?"

"I saw it! She was soo good! It was on TV last night!"

Usagi and her friends discussed it too. The Three Lights went up to them and Yaten looked disgusted.

"HOW COULD SHE TAKE MY PLACE AND PLAY BETTER THAN ME! I ONLY MADE UP THAT EXCUSE BECAUSE I WAS WATCHING A MOVIE?!"

Hamano passed by and greeted everybody. But the most puzzling of all is that she didn't know why Yaten glared at her so evilly.

"Why does Yaten-san look angry with me?" she wondered.

Usagi, the Inners, the Outers, Seiya, Taiki and Seiun just sweatdropped as Yaten scowled behind Hamano's back without her realizing.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

FINISHED! NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON! Please tell me if I need more improvisings!


	7. Sailor Chaos

Chapter 7: Sailor Chaos

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginga TV, Saturday, 12.43 p.m.

All the Senshi, Inners, Outers, Animamates, and even Kakyuu came to Ginga TV to discuss their discoveries.

"So then, did Sailor Moon know about this?" Seiun asked. She was sitting at the topmost chair of the table with Chibi Chibi on her lap. Chibi Chibi tried to act business-like, she kept arranging the papers and saying "Chibi hmph!" as if she's the boss. The Senshi just giggled as Chibi Chibi smiled brightly. Seiun turned to the little girl and asked her,

"Chibi Chibi-chan, did you find anything?"

"Chibi Chibi! Chibi Chibi Chibi!" the little girl said alertly. Seiun's face turned pale and held the girl tightly. The Senshi looked at her questioningly.

"What's going on?" Rei asked.

"Chaos....is recruiting stealthier, stronger minions."

Minako and Makoto stood up and took their transformation pens. But Seiun stopped them from doing so because there's no trouble yet. Just then, Usagi burst in the meeting room, panting.

"Why didn't you guys tell me that Chaos is still here?!"

Aya rushed to her and gripped her tightly. "Don't panic! It's just we're scared that your reaction will be a bit different!" Usagi fell to the floor, her knees striking the marble floor. Seiun stood up and nudged to Kakyuu, who has been staring at Seiun for quite a while.

"Kakyuu, it's about time we told her." Usagi calmed down and got ready for what's coming.

"As you already know, Chaos is here. Chaos set up some new and smart minions. But Chaos can't touch this place, even if she tried." Seiun said confidently.

"Why?"

"Because it's Ginga TV, GINGA TV. All of us will be guarding the Earth using this place as HQ. Well, we're using Earth as HQ, and we'll be protecting the universe."

Usagi's face brightened up and took Seiun's hand.

"Arigato for your efforts. I'll try my best not to be emotional like before." Seiun smiled and patted her head. "That's how the Moon Princess is supposed to be, Serenity."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Takahashi Michiyo went to the doorstep of the residence of Hamano Ayumi. She bought some cakes and ringed the doorbell. Then she clasped her hands together as if she was praying that Hamano wouldn't be angry with her anymore. The door opened in an instant.

"Takahashi-chan..." Hamano muttered.

"Hamano-chan, I'm sorry for before. You see, it's true. I'm not the most powerful Senshi, I just thought I was. And well, my ego took over. I'm really sorry for slapping you." she sadly apologized. Hamano hugged her friend tight and Takahashi looked very surprised.

"You're forgiven, dear. You're forgiven."

"Arigato, Diamond-chan. Oh yeah, wanna go to Ginga TV? I heard that there's a program happening there!"

"But what's with the cakes???"

"Oh we'll leave them in here, your house. Now let's go!"

"Ok!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In Ginga TV

The two girls went there only to find nothing. Takahashi should've known not to trust Umino. Reminder to self, don't trust Umino, Takahashi mentally told herself. Hamano straight away went into the big TV station and was easily captivated by it. A lady went up to them and showed her business card to Hamano.

"Hello, I'm Eiri, and I'm an agent from Iwamura Electric. Mind following me for a while, miss?"

"Alright..." But Eiri transformed into a youma and strangled Hamano. Takahashi watched in horror and quickly took her Eclipse Brooch.

"ECLIPSE POWER! MAKE UP!"

"I'm Sailor Eclipse, the Guardian of Eclipses! Let her go!" Sailor Eclipse shouted. Eiri looked at her and smiled evilly.

"You think you're all that, huh, Sailor Eclipse? Well you're....well...not...er..."

"FREEZE!" Hamano turned to see her Sensei, Usagi and the "Mugen Senpais" (Note: Hamano calls Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru Mugen Senpai, except for Hotaru.)

Seiun decided to transform with the rest.

"MOON ETERNAL!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"CHIBI CHIBI CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SAFFER POWER!

"MAKE UP!!!!!"

"Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!

"Sailor Uranus!"

"Sailor Neptune!

"Sailor Pluto!"

"Sailor Saturn!"

"Sailor Chibi Chibi!"

"Sailor Galaxia!

"In the name of the galaxy, we will punish you!!!"

Hamano was shocked. She never thought that her friends were Sailor Senshi! And that her Sensei is Sailor Galaxia! She broke free from Eiri's grasp and transformed.

"DIAMOND POWER! MAKE UP!" Eiri was shocked and nearly blinded by the brightness Sailor Diamond gave out. All the Senshi decided to team up. But before they could even attack Eiri, she disappeared in a gust of wind. Everybody sweatdropped and sighed. Just then, Sailor Diamond felt scared. Her eyes went blank. All she could hear were the words of her sensei, Sailor Galaxia calling out to her.

"Diamond! Hamano-chan! Sailor Diamond!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Clunk!  
_

_The sound of a crystal dropped on the floor. Hamano went to pick it up and saw a woman standing there. She felt the urge to give the crystal back to the woman. The woman took it and smiled._

_"Thank you. " and crushed the crystal in her hands. Hamano was shocked as she heard a scream, a scream of a person dying._

_"You know, I'll be here soon, Sailor Diamond....so watch your back." the lady smirked. Hamano got into a fighting stance and glared._

_"Who are you?!"_

_"You can call me..." and with this the woman transformed. Hamano widened her eyes in fear. "Sailor Chaos."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finished! Sigh, I wanna ask a question, when the lifespan of the documents that you save in the fan fiction profile goes to 0, does it affect your published stories???

ANyways, please leave reviews and tell me whaddya think!

Thank you Celeste-Love for favouriting Galactica MSN!!


	8. Eternal Sailor Animamates!

Chapter 8: Eternal Sailor Animamates! The twins' death!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the far edges of the Universe, two bickering voices can be heard.

"Eiri! What did I tell you about bailing when the Senshi do a group attack?!" the woman named Irie scolded her twin sister, Eiri. Their names were spelled backwards.

"I wanted to use a catchphrase, but I couldn't...."

"You fool! We need a Star Seed NOW! Or Madam Chaos will be very angry!" Irie sighed. Her twin sister can be so annoying! Eiri just pinched her own cheeks as a sign of embarrassment. A sound of boots can be heard in the background and the two sisters stood up in attention.

"Our lady Chaos." they both chorused. Chaos looked at them and sighed.

"I need a pure Star Seed. My former goal was to rule the Galaxy, but I need a shining Star Seed that can bright up anything. Search for Sailor Diamond's Star Seed, and don't fail me."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seiun carried the unconscious Hamano back to her (Seiun's) house. She put her on the double bed and slept with her. It was a long hard day and she must've been shocked. Poor girl, if only she were stronger, then she'd be facing this very bravely by now. Seiun stared at the pale-faced girl and lulled to sleep.

_Where am I, Seiun thought. She saw a black figure form into a young lady. The lady smirked at her and Seiun was shocked._

_"Miss me, Galaxia?" Chaos muttered. _

_"CHAOS?! How did you get here? And how were you alive?" she protested. Chaos just shook her head and smirked again._

_"That doesn't matter, what I want is the Star Seed you have in your pocket." while pointing at Diamond's Star Seed. Seiun kept it close to her and moved a few inches away. Just then, Chaos lunged at her and tried to attack, but the figure of Hamano appeared between them. Hamano took the blow and unleashed some of her power to ward Chaos away. Chaos retreated and Hamano found that Seiun was falling. Hamano then took her hand and flew up to the light._

Seiun woke up just to find her bedroom intact, and Hamano sleeping beside her, holding her hand.

"Was all a dream..." and stroked Hamano's hair. "You saved me..." Then Hamano woke up and saw Seiun's face.

"Are you alright?" Seiun asked. Hamano just nodded her head and took out Seiun's Saffer Crystal.

"You dropped this, Galaxia." she smiled weakly. Seiun took it from her and thanked her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Sailor Animamates, or the Ginga TV staff walked in the park. Aya was eating an ice cream and was nudging Akane to try some. Nezu had a hard time with riddles with Nyanko because Nyanko didn't want to reply. So practically all of them nearly had a hard time communicating.

"Akane-chan, we are Sailor Senshi, right?" Aya asked. Akane turned to her and said "Of course we are. What makes you think we're not?"

"We don't upgrade like the other Senshi...and the Solar System Senshi has upgraded to Eternal form already!" Nezu and Nyanko suddenly paid attention and sat down at a nearby bench. A little girl fell down in front of Nyanko and cried loudly. The Animamates stared at the little girl and Nyanko offered to help by making an origami cat out of some paper. The little girl instantly changed her mood, thanked her and ran off with her other friends.

"You certainly changed a lot, Nyanko-chan!" Nezu teased. Nyanko just punched her in the face.

"I didn't do it because I was trying to be nice, Nezu. I did it because of the yen the little girl dropped..." Then Nyanko realized what was in her hand and rushed to the little girl to give back her money. The Animamates just sweatdropped and laughed with each other.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Takahashi was in her home planet, where there will be forever eclipses among Suns and Moons. She checked her database and typed Chaos' name in there. A number of informations were there, Chaos' past incarnations and finally, the latest one, Sailor Chaos. The Princess Corona (Takahashi) sighed when her servant girl came in gasping.

"My lady! The twins Lethe and Mnemosyne are here!" the servant panted. Princess Corona went out immediately and saw Sailor Lethe and Mnemosyne there, the ones who tried to destroy her planet. The twins seemed to look guilty and desperate.

"The Princess Corona of the Forever Eclipse planet." they bowed. "We need your assistance. Me and my sister has ruled Lethe and Mnemosyne respectively when two ladies known as Irie and Eiri destroyed them. We came for help."

Princess Corona just stared at them and smiled. "You are always welcome here. My friend Princess Diamond would love to have me have you as honorary guests."

Mnemosyne was shocked. "But your highness! We nearly wanted to destroy your planet and you still want to show us mercy?"

"Yes. Now go quickly, we will find a way to destroy these new enemies."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Irie and Eiri made their way to the park where the Animamates were. Their goal is to take their newly restored Star Seeds and destroy them. Nezu sensed that a twin was going to attack Nyanko and pushed Nyanko out of the way, just to see Eiri launch a blow to the spot where Nyanko just stood.

"Nezu!" Nyanko shouted as she saw Nezu block the blow. Nezu couldn't take it any longer and decided to transform. The rest thought the same.

"CHUU POWER!"

"SEIREN POWER!"

"CROW POWER!"

"NYANKO POWER!"

"MAKE UP!"

Eiri saw what was going on. The Animamates decided to fight to the fullest. Irie was there to back her stupid, delusional twin up. Sailor Tin Nyanko shouted "GALACTICA PUPPET!" and blew Eiri away. Irie attacked with "TWIN INDIVIDUAL BOMB!"

"They're too strong!" Sailor Iron Mouse cried. "We need more power!"

_"Power?"_

The Animamates heard that mysterious voice. They wondered where did it come from. Just then, a light enveloped the four, leaving them in a bright space.

_"It is about time that your true powers activated. You have tried so hard so you deserve it, my Animamates." _

_"That sound..." Sailor Aluminium Siren whispered._

_"It's Galaxia-sama!" Tin Nyanko smiled. They finally knew the words they had to say._

"CHUU CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SEIREN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"CROW CRYSTAL POWER!"

"NYANKO CRYSTAL POWER!" and they all appeared in Eternal form. The twins were shocked and attacked with "TWIN COMBINED BOMB!"

The "Eternal Animamates" attacked with "ETERNAL ANIMAMATES POWER!" and the twins faded away, forever to be destroyed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Animamates transformed back into their original forms and saw that Nezu collapsed. Nyanko held her up and asked with a worried tone "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, just a little tired, chuu...." The footsteps of Seiun and Hamano clacked to them as the team turned around.

"So how was the new upgrade?" Seiun winked. Hamano smiled and went to Nezu. She did some sort of healing magic and advised Nyanko to take care of her for a bit.

"Akane-chan, say thanks to Galaxia-sama!" Aya smiled. Akane promptly said thanks on the behalf of the Animamates. The group laughed together while it still lasted.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's about it! Phew, I don't think I can read all those English books...(faints on the ground)


	9. Fears

Chapter 9: Fears

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I'm falling...._

_Someone's calling me.._

_I don't have wings to fly, nor any friends to fall down with me...._

_Who are you..?_

_I am the one you are looking for..._

_I am Sailor Chaos..._

_I never wanted to look for you..._

_You caused destruction everywhere...._

_I'm trying to help you, Diamond Princess..._

_Your past was saddening, your friends never intended to share secrets with you..._

_And you were so vulnerable..._

_I believe in my friends..._

_They all love me..._

_No, in reality they don't..._

_Do you think Galaxia really treasures you...?_

_What..?!_

_Did you really think that? If so, you were wrong..._

_I remember the past..._

_It was very sad and terrible..._

_Nobody wanted to be my friend..._

_So come with me..._

_And we will take revenge..._

_On all the people who has hurt us..._

_Just the two of us, my dear girl..._

_I will show you the way..._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Pipipipipipipipipipipipi!"

The alarm clock of Hamano Ayumi rang. Hamano gave it a slight push at the button and it stopped. A look in her eye and an odd smile formed at her lips as she walked down to the bathroom. She got dressed and remembered, it was a Saturday. So she laughed at her forgetfulness, but the laugh wasn't hers. It sounded like someone else...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the Ginga TV building, the databases of Titan, Miranda, Triton and Caron Castles were hooked up at the boss' room. Seiun was found sleeping on the table and Chibi Chibi covered her with a blanket. Hamano walked in and saw Chibi Chibi look at her with a funny look.

"Ohayo, Chibi Chibi-chan." Hamano said with a sweet, thin tone. Chibi Chibi smiled and said "Chibi Chibi !"

Hamano looked at Seiun and said "Did she have a good sleep?"

"Chibi!" All of a sudden, Hamano moved two steps backward and hurled her hand forward.

"GIVE ME THE SAFFER CRYSTAL!" Chibi Chibi was shocked.

"Chibi Chibi Chibi! Chibi NO!" Hamano released a blow of energy at Chibi Chibi, but Chibi Chibi transformed and blocked it. Chibi Chibi had a hard time of resisting, but Hamano finished her off with a final blow. Then Hamano saw the Saffer Crystal in Chibi Chibi's hand and walked out. When she walked out, Seiun woke up just to find Chibi Chibi on the ground.

"Chibi Chibi-chan!!!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In Tenth District Hospital, Chibi Chibi lay on the hospital bed. All the Senshi visited her, even Lethe, Mnemosyne and Takahashi. They heard about their truce and allowed them in. Seiun held Chibi Chibi's hand and whispered in her ear. Chibi Chibi could only say a few "chi"'s and "bi bi"'s. Seiun gasped and said "No way..."

"What is it, our lady?" Nezu asked.

"Hamano went to Ginga TV and struck Chibi Chibi down to get the Saffer Crystal!" Nyanko checked Seiun's chest and gasped.

"She's right! It isn't on your chest!"

Rei and Mina looked worried. "What do we do...?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seiun and her Animamates sat on the swings at the playground. Nyanko pondered around to see who's in sight. They stayed there until everybody went out.

"I'm hungry, Karasuma-san!"

"Here." Akane handed a bento box for everybody. "Just in case anybody's hungry."

"I'm not hungry..." Seiun coldly said. Her Animamates stared at her pitifully.

"I don't have the crystal, I don't have my powers. I can't henshin with you guys anymore.." she sighed. A laugh came from the background. It was Hamano walking towards them in a low cut dress and high heels.

"Sensei, what are you doing this late outside?" the former said.

"Hamano, what did you do to Chibi Chibi this morning?!" Nezu spoke up.

"I didn't do anything this morning, why do you say that, Nezu?"

That was it. The normal Hamano didn't know Sailor Iron Mouse, Nezu or even any of the Animamates. Something is wrong.

"MINNA! HENSHIN YO!" Seiun immediately shouted.

"CHUU CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SEIREN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"CROW CRYSTAL POWER!"

"NYANKO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MAKE UP!"

Hamano just smirked and shouted, "DIAMOND SHATTERED POWER!" and transformed. Her outfit was very different, very dark. The Eternal Sailor Animamates went around defending their Queen.

"We are the Sailor Animamates!"

"Sailor Iron Mouse! Second in command!"

"Sailor Lead Crow! Navigator!"

"Sailor Aluminium Siren! Defense!"

"Sailor Tin Nyanko! Leader!"

Seiun was feeling like Sailor Moon, being protected by her friends all the time. She felt a bit happy that her Animamates really did care for her.

"Ah, so you're Galaxia's Senshi, eh? But no matter, I'll finish you all on the spot!" and she released the power out of the Saffer Crystal. The Animamates received the blow and fell on the floor. They weren't dead, just a bit hurt. But the evil Sailor Diamond put her hand on her head as she screamed in pain. She got up and decided to retreat.

"Are you alright?" Seiun rushed to her Animamates.

"We're fine, chuu!" Iron Mouse plopped up.

"We're alright, Galaxia-sama." Lead Crow assured her. Seiun still felt confused. Why would Hamano try to attack her? But her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice which echoed at the outskirts.

_"Save me....."_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I felt bored making this chapter....please review.


	10. Questions

Chapter 10: Questions

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Chaos." the voice of Hamano rang in the far sides of the Universe. "I have the Saffer Crystal."

"Very good, my child. Now if I can have it..." but Hamano knew better than that. She laced the crystal around her neck and smirked.

"This isn't the full extent, be patient. When I have Galaxia's pure Star Seed within her, then I can give it to you. That's why she didn't drop dead like a bastard would do."

Chaos seemed pleased with this one. Among all the people she possessed, Wiseman, Pharaoh 90, Nehelenia, and Galaxia, this one was at least smart and resourceful. Hamano stared at the black clad woman and had a displeased look.

"What are you thinking, Sailor Chaos?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just go to your chambers. You will be given orders in the morning. You need your rest, Diamond." Hamano quickly turned around and spat, "Don't ever call me that."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seiun sat at her bed. Why would Hamano do this? She was always a good friend to her, she even cracked up a few jokes to make her happy. But what...

_Oh no_, she thought. _Could it be that she remembered what I did to her planet? Was it too hard for her to bear?  
_

_I'm so sorry, my shining star. I didn't realize...what was the cost of losing you..._

_My everlasting shine....she generously gave it to me when I returned it to her...now it's too late._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bleep bleep!" the Tsukino residence's house phone rang. Usagi rushed to pick it up.

"Moshi moshi? Tsukino residence."

"Usako?" That voice...

"Mamo-chan?! I haven't heard from you for a long time! Mamo-chan!!!"

"Usako, I'm sorry that I have to leave you again. I was granted a scholarship in France."

"Scholarship?"

"Yes, so I'm leaving from US. I'll send postcards, send letters, anything to make your heart at ease."

"Don't worry, Mamo-chan. I'll wait for you, even if it lasts forever." Usagi said with tears in her eyes. "I have so much to tell you, Mamo-chan!"

"We'll say that in our letters. Sayonara."

"Sayonara!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seiun got up at exactly midnight. She can't stop thinking about Hamano and what she'll become. She decided to cool off by drinking water, nice, cold water. She lazily walked to the kitchen and back to bed. In the nice warm covers in a cool spring night. As she was about to sleep, a figure appeared at her door.

"Who is it?" Seiun moaned. She rubbed her eyes to check the door, but no one's there. But when she looked what was in front of her...

"Hamano-chan!" Seiun was shocked. Hamano was on top of her, smirking as their faces got closer. Seiun nearly blushed, if it weren't for the dark atmosphere, Hamano would've seen it.

"Miss me?" Hamano said in a seemingly seductive tone. Seiun decided that this was the time to ask her.

"Why did you go to Chaos' side?" she retorted.

"Chaos promised power, happiness and many more to me. Now look at me. I'm no longer the miserable girl you once knew." And Seiun did look at her, dressed in a low cut black dress with high heels, just as she wore in the playground. Her hair was still in a ponytail, but it had a black diamond on top. What's more, it looked like she had curves at every edge of her body. You can say she looked attractive, but she's the devil's messenger. Seiun knew better than to play with her.

"You knew what happened when I was possessed. I did things I weren't proud of." Seiun spoke up. Hamano didn't bother and got her face closer to hers.

"Oh really? That could be for you, but I'm starting to like this..." she said with a thin voice. Seiun was about to protest when Hamano's lips met hers. It was all of a sudden, but the kiss got more intense. Seiun was shocked. All of a sudden, Seiun felt weak, powerless and vulnerable. It's as if they were in a parallel space and Hamano broke the kiss, smirking again. As Seiun's Star Seed appeared, Hamano kept her distance so that she won't arouse her, but all of a sudden, the figure of another Hamano blocked the space between them. She held Seiun's hand and sprouted wings. She then flew towards the other Hamano and unleashed a bright light. The dark Hamano faded away as a sign of retreat.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next morning in Jubaan High, Seiun got to teaching again. She smiled at a certain test paper and called Usagi's name up. Usagi promptly walked up to her and pinched her cheeks.

"99. Good job, Tsukino."

The whole class stared. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! IT'S THE ARMAGEDDON!

"Arigato, Seiun-san!" Usagi chirped.

"You look happy. What, is your Mamo-chan keeping in touch?"

"How did you know?" Usagi said, flustered. Seiun waved a letter in her face with the initials and From C. Mamoru.

"This thing dropped from your mailbox. Here." as she handed the letter to Usagi. Usagi gaily skipped to her place and daydreamed of her sweet Mamo-chan. But Seiun was thinking of another thing. Why was there two Hamano's in that space? Why did Hamano join Chaos? And most importantly...

Why did she feel something when Hamano kissed her?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

End of Chapter 10....my friend wanted a shoujoai between GalaxiaxEvil Diamond...

So I had to do it, but in reality, this is the first time I made a kissing scene...please rate and review!


	11. Plans and Struggles

Chapter 11: Plans and Struggles

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Stop screaming at me!"

The voice of Hamano could be heard. What's worse, it was like an echo in her room. Chaos has provided her a place in her castle in the Galaxy Cauldron. It was a closer space to the Universe so they could traverse easily. Hamano was sprawled on her bed and seemed to be talking to herself.

"No, I'm trying to help you!" she moaned again. An unknown voice retorted back at her.

"Please! I don't want to be stuck in here! Why and how did you even take over?!"

Hamano put her hands to her face. It wasn't her fault, she thought. Usually she'd brush it off, but...she cared for her own, vulnerable self now. She cared for her more than anything else in the Universe. To her, she was her Princess, and nobody's going to steal her away. Her Diamond Princess, hers to own. Not even Galaxia would lay a finger on her.

"It was your own will, Diamond. Please, I'm doing this for the both of us." she sighed.

"In what way??" the voice returned.

"Have you ever heard of Sailor Lethe and Mnemosyne?" Hamano sat up. A vague figure of the Diamond Princess can be seen.

"They cared for each other and vowed to follow Galaxia in order to achieve happiness."

Hamano nodded. "And what did they get in the end?"

"....happiness." the voice lowered.

"That's correct. They sacrificed what they had to achieve it. That's what we are doing now. So it's best if we came with Chaos." Hamano said. The voice gave a little gasp and stopped her protests. Hamano gave a sigh of relief and got up to see Chaos.

Chaos was in the throne room, playing with a little Star Seed. She tinkled it a little and let it fly in her collection. The number of Star Seeds were uncountable, just as the people who lost their lives. She was indeed grateful to the Galaxy Cauldron, and cursed it at the same time.

"Chaos, I finally found the essence of Galaxia's Star Seed. Plus..." and she let a few Star Seeds off to Chaos' hand. Chaos smirked and looked at Hamano, who was now dressed in red.

"Good job, whose Star Seeds are these?" Hamano shrugged and folded her arms arrogantly.

"Sailor Pallas', Sailor Juno's, Sailor Vesta's and Sailor Ceres'. I took a little trip to the 30th Century." she said. Chaos was indeed shocked. How in the Universe did she ever cross time without help? But no matter, these Star Seeds were indeed...shiny.

"Good job, how long did you finish them off?" Chaos tried to strike a conversation.

"A minute and a half." she checked her stopwatch.

"That was quick." and she smirked to herself.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Galaxia and her Animamates took a trip to the Forever Eclipse Planet, where they found Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne as guards of the palace. Sailor Lethe immediately spotted them and welcomed them in. The Princess Corona saw their arrival and they met in the Corona Meeting room.

"So you're saying that Hamano has been joining Chaos...?" she said coldly.

"Yes, she has allied herself with Chaos since two days ago." Sailor Tin Nyanko said while holding Iron Mouse's hand. Iron Mouse didn't feel like getting out of her grasp, instead..

She felt quite safe.

"We need a plan. I've already got a few feedbacks from the Solar System Senshi and we definitely need all the help we can get." Sailor Galaxia said, trying to keep her composure. The only reason why she could transform is because of Chibi Chibi, her true Star Seed. Chibi Chibi held her hand and never let go of it, because when she lets go, she will return to her human form.

"Yes, please stay for a while to discuss." Princess Corona said. She couldn't let this come to pass.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in Earth, Seiun was thinking hard. What did that kiss try to do to her? She tried to remember and gasped.

Last night, the figure of Chibi Chibi nearly appeared, if the other Hamano didn't stop her. She was targeting Chibi Chibi because Chibi Chibi's her Star Seed! Just then, Chibi Chibi walked towards Seiun. Sein instantly hugged Chibi Chibi and shed a few tears.

"Chibi Chibi-chan, you'll never leave me, right?" she asked between sobs. The red-headed girl smiled and hugged back.

"I'll never leave, Chibi!" she replied. Seiun was glad that there were still people who cared for her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Seiun got to work in Ginga TV, the Animamates in the 2nd floor looked like they're slacking off with cakes and soft drinks. But they weren't. They decided to make a plan without their leader's knowledge. Nezu and Nyanko conspired that they see Hamano in person, as the witch she currently is and try to get rid of the evil spirit inside her. Aya and Akane will be the second to attack as they will be the final showdown. They also decided to use the Eternal Animamates Power to stop her.

"But if the situation is different, then we will have to plan in the battlefield, chuu." Nezu sighed. Nyanko put her hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"We'll find a way, we're sure of it." The rest of the Animamates agreed with her. They got up from their seats and clasped their brooches which were awarded to them as Sailor Chuu, Sailor Mermaid, Sailor Coronis and Sailor Mau respectively.

"ANIMAMATES POWER! MAKE UP!" all of them shouted. They teleported to Uranus to meet the Outer Senshi.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seiun got up from her desk and decided to talk to her Animamates. But she was shocked when she saw four sparks of glitter which were white, black, brown and blue. Chibi Chibi held one of them and the glitter instantly showed them what was supposed to be hidden. Seiun held Chibi Chibi's hand and transformed into her temporary Senshi self, when she didn't have the Saffer Crystal. Chibi Chibi also transformed and nudged her to go to Usagi's house.

In Usagi's house, they arrived just to see Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon crying to Usagi. Sailro Galaxia approached her and asked Usagi what's wrong.

"Chibiusa's Senshi from the future has been killed!" Usagi exclaimed. Galaxia and Chibi Chibi were shocked! Who could've done this?!

"Princess Small Lady Serenity, who did that to your friends?"

"It was a Senshi...with black diamonds! She tried to get my Sailor Crystal, but Plu saved me. Then the attack hit Plu at the back! Hotaru-chan also tried to save Ceres, Juno, Palas and Vesta, but she also was hit at the leg.." she cried. Sailor Galaxia urged Usagi to call all her friends and go to Uranus.

"This isn't the end yet, Sailor Moon. It's just the beginning."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haaaah! I'm done! Oh yes, should I put the death of the Animamates in the next chapter? Just asking!

Please review! =D


	12. Off to the Galaxy Cauldron!

Chapter 12: Off to the Galaxy Cauldron! The Battle with the Dark Diamond!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Senshi did meet in Uranus and set off for the Galaxy Cauldron. Galaxia had the key to opening the barrier, so she had to let go of Chibi Chibi's hand for a while. But her transformation didn't fade away. Instead, it kept there.

"Why..." she said. She felt a light around her, and a familiar face smiled to her in a ghost-like form. Sailor Galaxia gasped as she recognized the figure. The figure was only hers to see, hers to communicate, hers to keep. Galaxia used her power to conjure the Galaxy Key, the key to any galaxy which is desired to go, even the Galaxy Cauldron.

"LISTEN TO MY PLEA! GALAXY KEY! TAKE US TO THE GALAXY CAULDRON!" she summoned. Sailor Moon and her Senshi were enveloped in a warm light and they were slowly fading away. But they noticed that Galaxia didn't fade with them. Fighter held out her hand to Galaxia and put on a worried face.

"Why aren't you coming with us?!" she shouted. Galaxia put on a smile.

"The user of the Galaxy key can't be teleported with the others whom the person wishes to teleport. So I'll be staying here, waiting for your return." Kakyuu transformed into Sailor Kakyuu and tried to protest, but the kind smile said it all. She was confident in them to get Hamano back. Chibi Chibi nudged Sailor Kakyuu to stop talking and concentrate on getting there. But Sailor Moon wondered where was Chibi Moon. She didn't see her ever since yesterday.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the Galaxy Cauldron, Hamano was facing problems with herself. She cursed and cursed, why did I ever have a good side? Then, she felt a sharp pain in her heart and she grasped herself from screaming of pain.

"You insist on going in and going out, don't you?" she said to herself.

"Don't fight with Sailor Moon! Please, if she comes, you must not fight her and her company!"

"SHUT UP! Do you realize...how much I care about you..." and Hamano sobbed to herself. The figure of Princess Seraphine appeared vaguely and seemed to be embracing her. Light with dark, and the light is helping the darkness.

"I do know, Dia. But you must not do this. I was born with two sides. Yes, it was true that mom gave birth to me with an evil father, but that doesn't mean that I have to be evil too."

Dia seemed to understand. Her destiny was to follow Chaos, but she can always change that. All of a sudden, the spirit of Chaos possessed her once again, causing Seraphine to scream in pain. She disappeared and there were only a pair of evil eyes coming from the vessel of Chaos.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hamano-chan!" Sailor Moon shouted. The calls echoed in the palace of the Galaxy Cauldron, and Hamano appeared, as in her Senshi form. But this Senshi form was far more chaotic. She wore a completely different outfit and her eyes showed cruelty to those who ever approached her. The Senshi flinched a little but they stood firm.

"Are you really Hamano-chan?" Uranus spat. Sailor Black Diamond just smirked and said in a cold tone.

"Maybe, maybe not." The Animamates decided to use their plan. Nezu and Nyanko advanced to her attacking with "Animamates Lead Duo!" , but Diamond just blocked it. They kept punching, kept kicking, but to no avail. She was just too strong for them. The Starlights and Animamates attacked unitedly, but Sailor Black Diamond destroyed their attacks with one blow.

"She's too strong, chuu!" Sailor Iron Mouse exclaimed.

"We can't do anything now! Our plans have backfired!" Sailor Lead Crow shouted.

"Finally giving up?" Diamond laughed. The Animamates weren't planning in doing so, in fact, they stalled her for quite a while. Then Nyanko attacked her from behind, but Diamond blocked it. Sailor Moon used her Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss, but it failed too. Sailor Black Diamond laughed and held a certain pink crystal.

"Do you recognize this, Sailor Moon?" she smirked. The Pink Moon Crystal shone brightly in Diamond's hands. Sailor Moon couldn't bring herself to ask who's crystal was that, but as she saw the moon symbol in it, she cried for her daughter's loss.

"Chibi Moon...." she cried. "CHIBI MOON!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Agonize in this chapter! Part 2 will come shortly!


	13. Help at the Verge of Danger!

**Chapter 13: Hope Came at the Verge of Despair**

**Note: The next chapter will be the last chapter! Because I don't want the battle and the story to be boring, so I decided on that!  
If you want me to make a story for the part two of this story or something, please review!~ Regards, sarasama13!**

**Arigato to these people!**

**Celeste-Love- Your support is so meaningful to meh! =D  
**

**Walks in Faith- Tutorials came great! But I know I'll never match you!  
**

**Crystal Princess Saturn- Thanks for reviewing often!  
**

**DavisJes- =D Hope you get well in life and fanfics!  
**

**DreamerxxTasha- XD Your Gakuen Alice fics were touching and hilarious!  
**

**xo Usako xo- ^^ Arigato for everything!  
**

**and for Blueberry Eggs, well, thanks for the review but I really didn't get you when you reviewed in Bistro Friday!.  
**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Usagi stared at the Pink Moon crystal and cried her heart out. Why...why did she want her only Chibi Moon's crystal?!

"That silly little girl came when we were all asleep! And her footsteps gave her away, so I decided to be in charge of finishing her off as well as her other friends." Sailor Black Diamond smirked. Sailor Kakyuu and her Sailor Starlights were comforting Sailor Moon, who cried for her poor daughter's death. What will happen now....?

"Enough of this!" Sailor Jupiter's voice echoed. "You stole Chibiusa's Star Seed, and we'll never forgive you!" And with that, she lunged at Sailor Black Diamond attacking with her Lightning Oak Crown. Jupiter was extremely quick, and Diamond nearly had a hard time evading her. But she knew she couldn't evade for long. She punched Jupiter and Jupiter fell to the ground.

"JUPITER!" Uranus shouted.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus planned to attack all at once, and the Animamates did plan it too. The Senshi attacked Diamond in front and Diamond blasted a mas of dark energy at them. The Solar System Senshi dropped to the ground, but they had smiles on their faces for some reason. Why were they smiling?! Diamond thought. But as she heard an attack, she turned and looked what was behind her...

They were the Animamates attacking with "Animamates Combined Power!". The attack hit her straight at the back and she cried in pain. Trickles of blood came from her neck all the way to her leg. Sailor Moon attacked with "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!", and it made her worse. But Diamond was now angry, really angry.

"You'll never beat me with that puny attack! Wait till you see the true power of Chaos!" she shouted as she raised her hand to the sky. Masses of dark clouds and terrible dark energies came and attacked Sailor Moon and her company. Most of them were hurt severely, almost dying, but a golden light appeared right in front of them. A Senshi with gold fuku and helmet came riding on a white winged horse. But the Senshi arrived at the wrong time, for the most unimaginable thing has ever come to pass.

The soldier's Animamates lay on the ground, fading away right in front of her eyes.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Galaxia rushed to them and lept off Helios. She cried as she held every one of their hands.

"Nezu-chan! Nyanko-chan! Akane-chan! Aya-chan!!!" she cried. She looked very sad, their Sailor Crystals floating in the air.

"Galaxia-sama..." Lead Crow whispered. "Don't worry about us...."

"NO! I won't let you die!!" she wailed. She saw the pitiful sight of Nyanko and Iron Mouse smiling at each other, accepting their fate as fading, burnt out stars.

"You're stronger....than any of us...please...make us proud...our Golden Queen..." they said as their words echoed in the castle, their shine fading away. Galaxia cried her heart out and turned to Helios. Then she dried her tears and stood firm. Just like Diamond did when she was still her friend.

"I have come to aid you, Sailor Moon." she forced a smile as she petted the pegasus standing beside her. Sailor Moon couldn't believe her eyes, Galaxia just mourned for her friends, but now she's all smiles?! Sailor Kakyuu stepped forward and asked her.

"Sailor Galaxia, however did you get here?"

"I went to Elysion to get the help of Helios, and hearing what I had to say, he hitched me a ride here." she said. But now she was focusing on Diamond. That dark, damned Diamond.

"Hamano-chan..." she whispered. Then she put on her serious voice again.

"What do you think you are doing, causing suffering to everybody?!"

"Aww, you're still mad even though I gave you that goodnight kiss?" she put on a fake, goody-two-shoes voice. Galaxia conjured up her sword and tried to attack her with it. Diamond herself got a sword, and they fought till the former was out of breath. Sailor Saturn decided to use her forbidden attack, but Galaxia saw through her thiughts.

"Saturn! Don't! If you do so, we'll all die here, and we'll never be revived again!" Saturn was a bit taken aback.

"But why?! The Galaxy Cauldron will regenerate all this!"

"NOT ALL! Diamond's planet wasn't regenerated!" she yelled. The mass of Senshi were shocked.

"What?!" Sailor Moon said. Diamond felt the pain again in her heart and shouted "Don't you dare come out!"

"But I will anyways!" and the full bodied Diamond came out, the Star Seed in Galaxia's pocket floated to her and a Diamond Staff appeared. It had three diamonds at the top and in addition, the copy of the Saffer Crystal was embellished on it. Sailor Diamond was shining as bright as ever with her Star Seed in her again, much to Sailor Black Diamond's chagrin. Sailor Chaos couldn't take it anymore and appeared with her sword, trying to pierce Diamond's heart. Diamond blocked the attack and was still blown away by the blow.

Sailor Chaos was choking her, strangling her to the utmost death. In addition to that, Sailor Black Diamond finished off Helios and the rest of the Senshi. Only Sailor Moon, Sailor Kakyuu, Sailor Chibi Chibi, Sailor Eclipse and Sailor Galaxia were left standing. Sailor Moon almost remembered about her Mamo-chan, and what has happened to him.

"Mamo-chan..." she whispered. Sailor Black Diamond went up to her and pointed her sword to her.

"Your Mamo-chan will be our next victim. The Prince of Earth, how marvelous his crystal is!" she cackled. Sailor Moon quickly took her down with "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" and she vanished as the healing magic totally disintegrated her. Sailor Chaos was trying hard for the Diamond to choke and die, but so far she was struggling with every ounce of energy she has left. Eclipse rushed to the nearly fallen Sailor Moon along with Sailor Kakyuu, who did a "Kinmoku Royal Star Flush!" to try attacking Chaos, but there was little effect. Sailor Chaos didn't bother and still strangled Sailor Diamond.

"Why do you even intend to keep on living?! You hesitated to be a Senshi long ago! Why keep your shine even if your planet was destroyed?" Sailor Chaos yelled.

Diamond just looked at Galaxia with hopeful eves and replied,

"It's simple. I want everyone to be happy, and I intend to keep on living because I love this life!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next chapter will be the final one! Or if you want me to add a side story, it'll be fine too.


	14. The End of it All

Chapter 14: The End of it All

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What?!" Sailor Chaos grasped on Sailor Diamond a little more. Sailor Galaxia hoisted her sword on Sailor Chaos and nearly cut her arm. But Chaos wasn't to be taken lightly. Sailor Chaos took on her original form and darkened the sky with the dark energy. Galaxia went to Diamond and Diamond tried to catch her breath, but before she could take more breaths for air, she caught Chaos' blade about to strike her. She ran a few steps back and took her Star Seed out.

"DIAMOND POWER!" she raised her crystal high in the dark air, and Sailor Moon nudged her friends to lend her their powers. But the dark energy forbade them to do so, and they were totally helpless. They were at the verge of death. Sailor Galaxia made Sailor Chibi Chibi come to her and disappear into her Star Seed. She lent her power to Sailor Diamond for her power is immune to the darkness. Sailor Moon finally tried to get her Maboroshi no Ginzuishou and helped Diamond too.

"SAFFER POWER!!!"

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!"

Galaxia and the rest of the nearly dying Senshi gasped at the sight of Sailor Diamond, who is now wearing a yellow diamond dress and a crown on top of her head. She raised her arm again and a staff appeared. It was the Diamond Staff, which only can be conjured when her Star Seed is available. She sprouted wings and flew up, high in the sky, and the battle was unknown to them. For she disappeared and only black and yellow energy were pitting against each other.

"I want to go, to fight with her." Galaxia stated. Sailor Kakyuu immediately stopped her.

"No, it's too dangerous!"

"Then how come she can go and not me!?" her voice became higher. Kakyuu stopped, but finally gave in.

"You're right, she'll need the help she can get. Let's unite our crystals!" Sailor Kakyuu announced as they all gave their power to her. The yellow light seemed to be dimming, but it grew rapidly stronger as the crystals united. At last they saw the darkness destroyed, and the Princess' light was at the centre of the sky.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hamano-chan?" a gentle voice came. Hamano slowly opened her eyes and saw her Seiun-san and the Animamates in her bedroom. Takahashi, Usagi and the rest were there as well.

"W..wha...how...was Chaos defeated?" she said in a weak tone. She quickly put her hand to her mouth, for her voice was like a little girl's! She saw Seiun like a little girl too. Hotaru went up to her and had her glaive in her hand.

"You and Galaxia died while battling Chaos. You did kill Chaos, but you two used your power way to the limit. You should be careful. I have revived you as soon as you died in the battle."

Hamano turned around and around and..around. Seiun laughed, that's her habit when she was young, turning her head around and around till she got dizzy. Usagi and her Senshi smiled and Minako yelled out,

"LET'S HAVE A PARTY FOR BEING ALIVE AND BEING NOT DESTROYED BY CHAOS!!!" The rest decided to celebrate. However, Seiun gave Hamano a necklace which looked like her Saffer Crystal.

"In exchange for that." she pointed to her crystal. Hamano bashfully gave it to her and decided to ask her a question.

"Galaxia?"

"Yes, Hamano-chan?"

"Will you be my best friend in the whole Universe?"

"...that'll be nice. I never had a best friend before." she smiled. The two friends went to the Senshi and helped them get a party up.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Chaos is defeated, eh?"

"Yes, mistress, she was defeated by a diamond."

"Well, that diamond wouldn't be so lucky if she faces me! HAHAHAHA!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

End of the whole story. I'll make another one for part 2~

To all reviewers and readers, I'd like to say a special thank you!


End file.
